gabes_pokemon_adventures_digital_world_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillie
Lillie is a 11-20-year-old girl who is a Digidestined partnered to Meicoomon. She is the daughter of Lusamine and the younger sister of Gladion. She is the mother of Lillia, Gladys, and Lila. Personality Description Lillie is a kindhearted and polite girl always thinking of others before herself. This trait gives her the Crest of Kindness along with Ken Ichijouji. During the middle of the series, Ken has a major crush on Lillie, Gabrielle, and Yolei. One time, Ken saved her from BlackWar Greymon who was about to kill her when she tried to convince him that she cared for him. Bio Lillie is the youngest child and only daughter of Lusamine and the younger sister of Gladion. Along with the children, Lillie was chosen to become a Digidestined and met her partner Digimon, Meicoomon who was happy to meet her partner. After Taichi "Tai" Kamiya arrived back in the Digital World, he and Lillie discovered a evil Digimon causing trouble for the other Digidestined. DemiDevimon attempted to trick Lillie into giving him her crest by trapping her with Flymon. But Meicoomon Digivolved to Meicrackmon to protect Lillie. One night, when Lillie and another Digidestined girl, Sora Takenouchi were sleeping, DemiDevimon attacked them by throwing a poisonous dart at the both of them which would kill them both. But their partner Digimon took the blow for them. Myotismon came and attacked the Digidestined, but Sora's partner Digimon, Biyomon Digivolved into her Ultimate form: Garudromon and took the kids to safety. After discovering the identity of the eighth child which was revealed to be none other than Tai's little 8-year-old sister, Kari Kamiya, Lillie and the others protected Kari and her partner Digimon, Gatomon from Myotismon who attempted to kill them. After returning back to the Digital World, Lillie and the others discovered that while they were away, a group of evil Digimon had caused the Digital World to become broken apart. Mimi discovered Chuumon who told her what happened whil they were away. Chuumon asked Lillie how she was doing and Lillie took Chuumon in her arms and nursed him back to health. When Piedmon attempted to kill Mimi and Lillie with a dart, Chuumon took the blow for them sacrificing himself to protect Mimi and Lillie, two girls whom he was in love with. Piximon came and helped the children get to safety also sacrificing himself. During the chase with Piedmon, Lillie was almost turned into a keychain, but Meicrackmon took the blow for her turning into a keychain herself. Lillie, Stacy, Anita, Gabrielle, Katrese, Annie, Sam, Jenny, TK, and Kari attempted to escape from Piedmon who was chasing them. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon to protect the children. But when Piedmon attacked Lillie, TK was angry and his hope for saving the Digital World helped Angemon to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon who saved Lillie at the last minute also trapping Piedmon for all eternity and turned everyone back into themselves again. In season 2, Lillie reunited with Meicoomon who had sent her a distress signal on her Digivice. In episode 3 of season 2, Meicoomon along with the gang's Pokemon and partner Digimon were attacked by Tyranomon under the orders of the Digimon Emperor who had ordered the Digimon to dispose of them. Lillie attempted to save Meicoomon, but the Digimon Emperor noticed her and sent one of the Tyranomon to harm her. Meicoomon grew so angry that she managed to briefly Digivolve to Meicrackmon and saved Lillie and the other creatures and they went to safety. In the Crest of Kindness, Lillie was one of the Digidestined who told Ken to stop harming Digimon and Pokemon and that they are living breathing creatures, when Ken turned back into himself, he lost his partner, Wormmon because of his abuse towards him. Lillie and Spike tried to comfort Ken because they felt bad for him when he was crying and Davis mentioned that Ken's parents were looking for him. Ken walked home in tears and Lillie along with Spike attempted to follow him. But Kari stopped Lillie by telling her that he would be fine. Like Davis, Lillie was one of the others who tried to convince the others to let Ken join the team. But it was Erika who told them to get over the fact they still thought Ken was evil and that he was truly sorry. Lillie showed she agreed with Erika. The others decied to trust Ken. When Arkueniemon and Mummymon created an evil Digimon named BlackWarGreymon who started to destroy destiny stones. In one episode, Lillie attempted to comfort BlackWarGreymon telling him she didn't think he was evil. But Arkuinemon ordered to BlackWarGreymon to kill Lillie, but Ken grabbed her and they managed to get out of the way of the blast. Meicoomon was angry and Digivolved to Meicrackmon and fought BlackWarGreymon, but she was unable to save the destiny stone. Lillie participated in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. At the end of Part II, she was revealed to have become a mother of three daughters: Lillia, Gladys, & Lila who were chosen to become Digidestined and had their own partner Digimon. In Part III, Lillie acted as a supportive mother of her three daughters often giving them advice and tips. Relationships Lusamine Lillie cares deeply for her mother. Gladion Lillie cares for her older brother deeply. Meicoomon Lillie cares deeply for her partner Digimon. Gabrielle Lillie is friends with Gabrielle. Ken Ichijouji At first Lillie didn't trust Ken because he tried to hurt her partner Digimon, Meicoomon. But when he told the Digidestined of what happened to his older brother after he lost Wormmon, Lillie tried to comfort him and tried to follow him when he went home crying. Lillie was one of the others who told Kari and the others to get over the fact that Ken wasn't evil anymore and to accept him. Lillie was one of the girls Ken had a crush on. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya Lillie is friends with Kari, but wasn't happy when she dissed Ken from the group after he apologized and told her to get over the fact that Ken wasn't evil anymore. Cody Hida Lillie didn't like 7-year-old Cody Hida because of the way he treats Ken when he joins the group. But she shows sympathy for him losing his father. = Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Digidestined Category:Parents